Doki Doki
by scubafox
Summary: [ContestShipping][OneShot] Drew and May get caught in a rainstorm one day and end up at a pokemon center in the mixup. How will things turn out? Read to find out!


I'm sorry to whomever reads this, whenever I have an Idea about an anime coupling that I like I always tend to jump to a certain part of what I'm thinking, making it seem like it has no real beginning. Yep, personally, I think that they're both a little Ooc. Especially Drew. Oh well, on with the _**ContestShipping**_!

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, sigh. ):**

-+--+-

Drew had a light grasp on May's hand; his thumb running over hers in a soothing rhythm. The two of them had been sitting out on a bench in the park just enjoying what they could of the sunny day. All that month they had seen nothing but rain; the lot of it just creating a terribly dreary mood. Drew's gaze was fixed upon the cloud behind the two of them, its dark gray color showing that the sunshine wouldn't last much longer.

"May we better," Drew had started to speak until he felt something pressing against his side. May had drooped over, asleep, onto his shoulder. He smiled at how light she was as he turned to face the sky again. "Boy, she's not going to like it when she wakes up to rain." Drew smirked to himself as he took in his last breaths of warm air before once again, the months' bad weather returned.

May jumped about three feet off of the park bench to the sound of a loud boom of thunder, startling a soaked Drew in the process. He turned to look at May; his hair clung to his face like a wet rag as he attempted to move it out of his view. She just was staring with a look that showed a mixture of confusion, and fright.

"What are we doing still at the park? Why is it raining, and why am I soaked!" May spat as she shook vigorously at the uncomfortable feeling her clothes made as they stuck to her body.

"Well," Drew began to speak, trying to hold back a smirk. "I _was_ going to tell you that it was going to rain but _someone_ fell asleep on my shoulder." His finger came up to playfully tap her on the nose; he could no longer hold back his smirk as her face turned a slight shade of red.

"What!" she shouted protectively. "It's perfectly natural to sleep during the day! I was just," she turned her head away from him and looked at the rest of the unoccupied space on the bench. "Tired is all…" Drew looked at May, noticing her face had gotten darker.

"It's not your fault, I would've woken you up but I just couldn't." May faced Drew once again, this time, with a look of curiosity. "You just looked so cute that," Drew couldn't finish; May practically tackled him with a huge hug, causing them both to fall off the bench. Drew blushed as he heard May make somewhat of a "purr" at their closeness. As much as Drew enjoyed May lying on top of him, a _wet _May to be exact, he couldn't stand the growing uncomfortable feeling from the wetness of his clothes.

"Come on May," Drew softly whispered in her ear. "Let's go somewhere and get dry, okay?" May grinned and happily agreed to the request as she rolled of the top of Drew and helped herself up from the ground. Hand-in-hand, the two of them set off in search of the nearest Pokemon center.

May shook desperately as she and Drew walked through the doors of the pokemon center in an attempt to rid herself of the feeling of being wet. Drew simply looked at her in the kind of way that said "_that's not going to help anything_". The two of them wandered up to the front counter, leaving puddles of water with each lingering step. Nurse Joy was busy speaking to a chansey behind the counter as they waited for her assistance. She spoke softly to it and then quickly shooed it off to do its job.

"Well hello," she spun around and leaned on the counter to look at them. "My, my," she spoke quietly as she looked at the two of them; looking like two drenched Skitties. "It seems you two had a little race with the storm and lost." She giggled. "Let's see if we can get you dried off." Drew and May turned to each other; grinning widely and then returning their gaze to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy smiled and turned away to leave from behind the desk. She walked up to the two of them and turned her head to look down a nearby hall.

"Lady, Ladle! Could you please come here?" Nurse Joy's voice echoed down the thin hallway. Soon, two small ladybug looking pokemon came flying down the hallway; eventually coming to hover on either side of Nurse Joy. "This is Lady and Ladle. They're both Ledyba!" her words were as enthusiastic as ever as she spoke. She turned to either side; smiling to the pokemon sweetly. "Oh yes, Lady, Ladle, these two are," she paused recalling that she had never caught their names.

"Oh! I apologize! My name is May." Nurse Joy's gaze left May and looked over to Drew.

"My name's Drew." He grinned weakly under her stare. Nurse Joy always has looked a little _too _nice.

"Well that's lovely, the both of you. Now, as for the two of you," Nurse Joy turned to face the two pokemon yet again. "I want you two to help May and Drew dry off. Do you think you can do that?" The two pokemon turned to each other, nodded, and buzzed a reply in return. "Good!" Nurse Joy clapped her hands together before turning back to Drew and May one last time. "If you need anything else, I'll be at the front counter. In the mean time, would you like me to take your pokemon for a little check-up?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you!" May gladly handed over her pokeballs to Nurse Joy.

"It couldn't hurt." Drew handed over his pokemon as well.

"Aright then, I'll see you two around." Nurse Joy winked to the both of them as she walked down the nearby hall, disappearing through one of the doors. Drew and May looked to the pokemon in front of them, whom which were both hovering happily. Lady buzzed to Ladle and Ladle waved a leg to Drew and May as a little signal to follow. They ended up on the opposite side of the lobby. The both of them sat, cringing as their clothes squeaked against them; their cringes quickly changing to wide grins as they remembered they would soon be dry. Lady flew to Drew while Ladle flew to May. The two Ledyba fluttered their wings at a quick pace as they flew around the both of them, almost acting as two tiny flying fans. May sighed in joy as she felt the first hint of dryness she had felt in a while; Drew smiled, glad to see that she was happy.

"Ah, this feels nice!" May suddenly shouted with a burst of energy; startling Drew. Drew quickly turned away as his face reddened; he shouldn't have been staring. "What's the matter Drew?" Drew shivered at hearing his name; her voice was so sweet.

"Oh, nothing…" Drew managed to stutter out. May moved slightly closer to Drew; a wet spot showing where she and her wet clothes had been before. The Ledybas continued to dry the both of them; Ladle moving over quickly, following May as she'd moved. The two of them were nearly dry now. Drew just sat and stared at the floor; his face still a light shade of red.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Drew literally jumped feeling May's face so close to his. Lady squeaked; she'd gotten knocked over by Drew a little. Drew looked and reached up for Lady; gently patting her apologetically. She buzzed about, drying the last bit of Drew's hair before flying off with Ladle to Nurse Joy to report their job well done. "Well, are you?" May moved closer again; simply trying to get Drew's attention. He looked at her; a soft smile crossing his face. He edged his face closer to hers. His face, already red, almost seemed to pass to May; her face now almost sharing the same shade of redness as his. He edged as close as he could; feeling her breath upon his lip.

"Yes, I'm sure." Were the last words he whispered before gently brushing his lips across hers; her eyes falling shut. May gently returned his kiss, simply loving it in every way; even if it was chaste.

"Well you two, is," Nurse Joy had walked into the lobby to check how the two once "drenched Skitties" were doing. Drew quickly pulled away from May, much to her disappointment; his face darkening nearly ten-fold. As soon she realized why he had stopped, she too, had done the same. The two of them awkwardly turned away from each other as they stared at the floor. "Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" she moved her hand to cover the smile tugging at her lips.

"No, it's alright. Really it is!" May blurted out; clearly showing her embarrassment. "We're much better though, thank you." She stuttered, this time a bit slowly.

"Okay then, if there's anything else that you two need let me know. For right now, there's a room open in the back, so, you can stay for the night if you want." She turned to look out of the door in the front. "It doesn't look like this storm is going to let up any time soon."

"Yes, thank you." May almost whispered. "How are our pokemon?" Drew looked up to stare at Nurse Joy; waiting to hear her response.

"Oh yes, they're doing wonderful and they're completely healthy!"

"That's good to hear. " Drew smiled as he finally spoke up.

"If you want, I can have Chansey lead you back to that room." She watched as the two of them briefly looked to each other and then back to her.

"That would be good." They practically spoke in unison.

"Alright then, Chansey, come here and please help these two find the room in the back." Nurse Joy called down the hallway yet again, this time a Chansey came running out from one of the doors instead of the two Ledyba that they had seem earlier. It hobbled its way up to stand by Nurse Joy; its face showing pure glee; wanting to help.

"Chansey!" It called out its name proudly ready to assist May and Drew. It waved one of its arms and lead the two of them down one of the hallways.

"See you two later!" Nurse Joy shouted to them just before she ran off to take care of other things. The Chansey on the other hand had been happily skipping down the hallway; its tiny nurse hat bouncing on the way there.

A few steps later, they had reached the end of the hallway and stopped in front of a large blue door. The Chansey jumped to reach the doorknob; pointing into the room as the door opened. May leaned down and patted it on the head in thanks as it turned to once again hobble down the hallway in search of Nurse Joy.

Drew stepped in first and flipped the light switch. The room was small, but not to the point that it felt cramped. There were two beds with light blue sheets draping over both of them; both of the beds were placed on either side of the room. May first ran into the room, hopping on the bed; not bothering to take off her shoes. Drew on the other hand had closed the door and sat on the floor to take his off.

"This bed is so comfortable!" May smiled as she hugged the pillow to her chest. Drew walked over and sat on the corner of the one opposite from her in the room.

"Yeah," Drew rubbed his hands across the soft sheet. "Not bad for a Pokemon center." He turned over to roll on to the bed. He placed his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. May loosened the grip on her pillow and placed it back here it was by the head of the bed. She too decided to slide off her shoes as Drew had done which, truthfully, were still a little wet from being out in the rain. She tossed herself back onto the bed, causing it to make a squeaky sound as the springs inside bounced back her weight. She flipped over to her side just enough to see Drew had closed his eyes. She slowly moved off of her bed; trying her best not to cause it to squeak. As soon as she had made it off up the bed, she literally pounced over onto the one being occupied by Drew; making him jump a little. "God, you scared me!" he stuttered as she curled up to his side; bringing the redness from earlier back to his face.

"I'm sorry." May looked up to him; eyes wide, as she spoke in the best imitation of a small child's voice she could. Despite being quite flustered, Drew pulled her up so that they were face-to-face. He smiled to her as her face went completely red. Drew moved his head down to gently nuzzle against her neck affectionately. May's eyes fell closed as Drew's hair brushed lightly against her cheek. "_He's so warm_…" she thought to herself as he gently brushed his lips across the base of her neck. Drew loved this feeling that he had whenever he was with her. His stomach grew warm whenever he thought of saying those three words to her. Drew smiled to her neck as he thought.

"_I love you, May._"

**-+--+-**

**Omfg. I am s_o sorry_to those of you who wanted me to finish this story. I've turned it into a OneShot,as you might have already noticed.Lately, I've been having trouble with school and what-not and I'm quite busy so, sadly, as you can see Iwon't befinishing it. I stillthank you for youcomments toward this story. 3 It just makes me happy that I have brought yet anotherto the fewContestshipping stories that there are out there. It'sreally a shame more people don'twrite about them. It gives me the warm fuzzlesinside. :3**


End file.
